Sirius' Story
by darkhairedluna
Summary: My Name is Sirius Black. I am the class clown of Hogwarts and am very loved by the people there. My friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, were the best friends anyone could have, ever.
1. Chapter 1

My Name is Sirius Black. I am the class clown of Hogwarts and am very loved by the people there. My friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, were the best friends anyone could have, ever. They were the only ones who really knew who I was. I wasn't goofy Sirius around them. I was myself. I was about the most sensitive out of all of us, even Remus. I was funny, but my jokes weren't stupid like the ones I told the fan girls. I was Padfoot.

Also, my friends were the only ones who knew my past. My mother, Walburga Black, the one who crucioed me every time I did anything in the slightest wrong. My father, Orion Black, did worse things to me when I did things majorly wrong. And by 'worse things' I mean giving me deep gashes in my face and on my stomach. Regulus was always there to help me though. He always was there to heal my cuts and take me to Saint Mungo's and always had a lie in mind to tell them what had happened, once it was a few neighborhood cats attacking, the next it was I was flying on my broom in the dark and crashed into a building. That is why we were so close. At school, I bet no one knew about the two of us being brothers except our friends.

Once I had ran away, life was a whole lot easier. No more parents, and no more hospital trips. I was free. I had went to the Potter's house and stayed with James. I loved his parents and I am pretty sure they loved me. Remus stayed with us at James' house a few times, but with his condition he didn't stay too often.

But then sixth year came. We finally learned how to become animagi. It had taken us two years to accomplish and we finally had done it. Me, a black Labrador dog, Peter, a common garden rat, and James, a magnificent white stag. It took a while to convince Remus to let us go out with him, but he eventually gave in. I have to admit, it _was_ a lot of fun to go out with Remus, but I know it caused him a lot of pain. We always were in thewing with him afterwards, sometimes Lily Evans, the one James fancied, was there too, But soon left because James was annoying her.

Lily Evans, she had fiery red hair and strikingly emerald green eyes, and was very pretty. No wonder James fancied her. She was a bookworm, and all the teachers adored her. She was best friends with Severus Snape, more commonly known as Snivillus, until fifth year, when he called her a mudblood. She had not realized he was good friends with Mulciber, Avery and Nott. Later on, once we had been friends, she told me that she did know about his friends and tried to tell him they were evil. He had just denied it.

At the end of sixth year, after all the marauders (including James)were friends, James asked her out to a 'friends date' she quickly said yes and after that date, they went on more until James told Lily 'we might as well be boyfriend and girlfriend. We have been dating for a month.' She agreed and they dated the rest of the year and that summer and the school year after that.

That summer was uneventful, and we boarded the train like every year, and I got my favorite candy, Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. I soon puked my guts out in the bathroom. I thought it was just because I ate too much of them. But, I just kept puking, till there was nothing left. Finally, James found a counter curse for it and revived me. We soon figured out that Rosier and Nott poisoned my beans so Lils, God bless her, took a hundred points off each for doing it. No wonder I love her.

We went on with our last year, the good getting better, the bad getting worse. Than we graduated, all too fast, James and Lily had to give a speech, since they were head boy and girl.

All of us boys bought a two bedroom flat together and Lily, along with her best friend Alice Prewitt, bought a two bedroom flat as well. We had all grown up together and we weren't going to let that go.

A.N: Hello! This was an idea that popped up in my mind. So, I will make some more chapters. Can I have your thoughts?

Darkhairedluna


	2. Chapter 2

After a few months in our new flats, James asked Lily to be his wife, which she happily agreed to. They planned a spring wedding, the next spring, obviously. It was Autumn, so they had a while to be fiancé's. They loved each other, you could tell, and the way they were, I wanted a girl as well, but every girl I dated, wasn't the right one. I figured I was fine single, and since Prongs was getting married, I knew Moony because apparently he would 'bring harm to the one I love.' Yeah I know, stupid. I also knew Wormtail wouldn't get married because, he just wouldn't. So we would stay put in our flat.

Lily and James got married! It was beautiful, and that is deep coming from me. I was the best main, Alice the maid of honor. After the wedding and reception, James took Lil to her new house at Godric's hollow. James had bought the house two weeks before the wedding and painted it for Lily. Remus, Peter and I helped him do it.

That winter, after Christmas, Dumbledore asked us all to join a group called 'The Order of the Phoenix.' It was a group against dark arts and secret from everyone who wasn't in it, even the ministry. We all signed up, but I think I was the most enthusiastic. James was to worried about Lil, and Lil about James, Remus was worried because of his 'furry little problem' and Peter was just…..Worried.

I wanted to join because of what my parents had done. They were never death eaters, but they were huge supporters. They were so proud when Reg signed up. When I had told them I wasn't joining, well, Reg had to get me to St. Mungo's quickly, or else I would've died. I was in there for two weeks, and St. Mungo's is fast. Even Reg had a hard time making something up that time.

Dumbledore made sure we knew what we were getting into, but signed us up. He told us the first meeting was at Auror Moody's house at 10:30 pm. Tomorrow. I know REALLY SECRETIVE!

The first meeting was kind of odd. Because we had to meet everyone, there were; Caradoc Dearborn, Benjy Fenwick, Frank and Alice Longbottom, (I forgot to mention that Alice got married to him) Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadows, Gibeon and Fabian Prewitt, Arthur Weasley Molly Weasley, Emmaline Vance, Hestia Jones, Hagrid, Mundugus Fletcher, Arabella Figg(she was a squib), Aberforth Dumbledore, Elphias Dodge, Dedalus Diggle. I could barely remember all of the names. Oh and I forgot, Moody and Dumbledore was there too. We mostly talked about what was going on in the world, wizarding and Muggle, and about Lord Voldemort. The next meeting was in two weeks, at Hestia Jones' house.

I got a muggle motorcycle! It is amazing! Me and Arthur Weasley fixed it up to fly! Arthur, is a muggle fanatic, he loves anything that isn't in the wizarding world, like rubber ducks. He keeps asking Lil 'What is the function of a rubber duck?' He is crazy. But he helped me put charms on it that made it invisible and made it fly! After we got it done, I didn't need a girl! I just wanted a motorcycle! James thought it was awesome as well. But I have to say, Molly( Arthur's wife) wasn't very happy about it though.

One day in march, I got an owl from James, saying to rush over quickly to their house. The way he had said it, I thought something was seriously wrong. Usually I would take my bike, but this time I was scared. So I apparated, and boy, let me tell you, I hated apparating with a passion. I did anyway and got there in a few seconds. I busted through the door, the worst on my mind. I had thought that death eaters were there and they had James and Lil at wand point. I was mistaken.

Once I had found James and Lil in their living room, I found them to be both fine, but with them both smiling. Something was up.

Lil was Pregnant.

I reacted instantly. I was the crazy Sirius I was back at school when I had chocolate. The Sirius, that James always laughed at and played along, the Sirius that Remus shook his head at, the Sirius that would prank Peter so hard that he would almost pee his pants.

Lil finally calmed me down at wand point. And the only reason I stopped was because her hexes were SCARY! And I mean Scary. The one time she hexed James so bad he was in the hospital wing for a week!

They told me that if it was a boy they would name it Harry James and that if it was a girl it would be Anne Lily. They were beautiful names, I had thought, but the instinct in me was too great so I asked James if I could be the Godfather. He had laughed and said he was planning on asking me. Remus then arrived and we all celebrated once Peter and Alice and Frank arrived. We soon found out that not only Lil was expecting too, but Alice was as well!

It seemed like such a long time ago when we had had that party, especially when we were out fighting the death eaters. We were in a fight, a bad one. Death eaters were everywhere it seemed. I tried my best to help James and Lil, especially Lil. Since she was Pregnant, and she was showing. She insisted she would be fine and that she wanted to fight and we couldn't stop her. We couldn't. James had taken me and Remus aside and asked us to protect her if he couldn't. We agreed and then we were fighting.

The hall grew quiet. There was a scream and everyone looked to the right. There was Voldemort. I looked next to me to see Lil and James gone. I looked back at Voldemort and saw they were next to him. They were yelling angrily at him, I barely heard what they had said but they were yelling about Marlene McKinnon, and when he killed her. He just laughed and waved his wand. I screamed, knowing he was going to kill them. They vanished and reappeared right next to me. Lil grabbed me, while James grabbed Remus and Peter and we apparated, Peter, Remus and I thinking the same thing; 'James and Lil just saved our lives, and theirs.' We had thanked them when we got to their house, all of us knowing it was their third time meeting Voldemort and escaping.

Two months later, Dumbledore called a emergency meeting. We all went to Moody's house and He explained that he was in a job interview with a lady named Sybill Trelawny, when she made a prophesy about a boy being born on July 31, and that his parents escaped Lord Voldemort three times, and while one lives the other can't survive and something else. I don't remember it to well. Then it hit me, Lil, then again, Alice had escaped Voldemort three times as well. And they were both expecting at the end of July, in two weeks. I looked over to see Lil crying and James comforting her, not looking much better, with the same from Alice and Frank. I asked Dumbledore if this was true, considering some prophesies weren't. He told me he believed so and I almost cried.

AN. What do you think? Good? Bad? I think I am going to keep going with it until Sirius died. And if I get good support, I might do this with Tonks or Fred.

Darkhairedluna


End file.
